


New Life

by easternCriminal



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, mother son bond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: Buliara takes time off to prepare for the birth of her child.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477772) by [BrownieFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox). 



> This is like, a precursor to browniefox's fic, Tradition, which you should definitely check out. I've never written Buliara so apologies if she's a little ooc.

Buliara’s first priority will always be Riju. Protecting the chiefs of the Gerudo is a proud duty that her bloodline has always held. Her mother Ristra, may her soul rest light with the goddess of the sands, only left the side of the chiefs when she could no longer walk. By then Buliara was more than ready to take up the post, and she intended to continue to hold such a position until she was to such a similar point of disability. She tied up her hair and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before wrapping the long, drape like fabric over her shoulders and around her head, hiding most of her torso behind the maroon. Indeed, she intended to stay at Riju’s side, and to raise an heir for a similar position. 

She took a deep breath, nervous for no reason. Riju was not unlike a daughter to her, but the request she was about to make was not to her dear Riju, but to her esteemed Chief. The stars outside are only just starting to disappear, the sunrise slowly painting the the sky subtle hues of orange, as Buliara climbed the steps to Riju’s room.

Her dear Riju has grown, and so has her room. There are no longer so many toys and childish decorations, but trophies of victories, heirlooms on display, gifts from the rulers of the other races and neighboring countries. Her heart swells a little with pride as she sees Riju, sitting as elegantly as a still somewhat gawky seventeen year old can, touching up her eye makeup in the mirror. 

“My Chief.” Buliara says as kneels on the ground, head down. 

“Ah, Buliara - I mean - uh, you may rise.” Riju’s eyebrows are knit together, roving over her outfit change. “What is it you need?” She’ straightened her back, and though her headdress isn’t on yet, it’s clear she’s in her ‘chief mode’ as she used to call it. 

“It sorrows my heart to say that I am here to request a leave of absence.” Riju’s eyes widen and Buliara put’s a hand up to try and stop whatever wild thoughts are running through the girls head. “It will only be temporary, and I have already arranged for Teake to take my place in my leave.” Riju’s hand is shaking, but it clenches into a fist and smoothes out her face. 

“How long will you be gone?” 

“Five months, maybe six.” Riju quirks up an eyebrow at that.

“It’s not like you to give such… vague estimates. What is going to take you half a year to accomplish? Who will be going with you?” Riju pauses for a moment and fear mixed with frustration flashes across her face. “Is it the Yiga again I heard you mention that you thought the may be regrouping in the Highlands-”

“Riju,” Buliara softens her face. “...Riju it’s not the Yiga.I will be taking my cousin, Sudrey with me. And when we come back we will return with… Luvera.” 

“Luvera?” Riju tries the name on her tongue, and it rolls around just like Buliara knew it would. She looks around the room as she tries to place it, eyebrows scrunched together. “I don’t know any Luvera’s. Is she a Hylian or a Rit-” She finally looks up, to where Buliara is resting her hand on her stomach, and the way her eyes widen is so comical it almost makes Buliara chuckle. “...Oh.”

Buliara nods and Riju just stares for a moment, glancing from her stomach to her face. Back and forth for a moment before finally Buliara fills the silence. 

“I hope you understand, my Chief, that I am not a very public person, and this is one thing I would prefer to do away from many eyes.” Riju is suddenly up out of her seat, waving her hands frantically. 

“O-of course I understand. Buliara, you can take - as  _ much _ time as you need. If you need longer than six months than please take it.” Buliara reaches down and grabs Riju’s hands, stilling them. 

“My place is by your side, protecting you. I will be back before you know it.”

 

oOo

 

There’s a place bordering the desert, it’s been used by the Gerudo for different things over the centuries. Sometimes it serves as a safe house during time of war. It’s been meeting places for agreements across races. But for the past two months, it’s been a quiet place for Bulira. Sudrey is understanding and doesn’t hang over her shoulder. The baby isn’t due for months yet, although Buliara has felt little Luvera moving around in there. She’s been exploring the surrounding area for the past months, did an entire investigation of the Labyrinth to the point that she’s mapped it out. 

The days are filled with the hot sun and the sand getting caught underneath her hands. She had Sudrey bring her cloth and she slowly makes progress on the clothes that her precious baby girl will need once she gets here. Her blades usually used as weapons are repurposed as she whittles toy seals and gulls, knits scarves. She prepares to pass down the blankets that were given to her by her own mom, and given to her mom by her grandmother, and on and on for generations upon generations. 

She is somehow both excited and scared all at once.

 

oOo

 

The sunsets on a chilly winter night, the fire in the corner is blazing bright, attempting to warm up the room, and the baby comes a month early. She’s tired, and all she can do is breathe as Sudrey takes care of her dear baby, it’s cry ringing through the small room. She hasn’t said a word since telling her that she had gotten the baby breathing. Worry worms it’s way into her heart as she fixes her eye on the moon rising over the desert outside the window. 

“Alright,” Sudrey finally says, and her face says concern but her voice is soft and attempting to be soothing as she looks at the small baby wrapped up in her arms. “...alright baby, do you wanna see your mom?” She speaks the words is soft Gerudo as she slowly hand the baby off to the Buliara’s outstretched arms. 

She’s a dark tan and wrinkled all up like a raisin, eyes closed and mouth wide open as she continues to wail. Bright orange tufts of hair are slicked onto the baby’s head and Buliara holds the baby close to her, as if it’s slowly bringing life back into her. 

“Hey, hey there.” She mutters softly, gently shaking the baby and making soft cooing noises. It’s strange but magical as the baby quiets down. “She’s… she’s beautiful.” Buliara says, and she means it. 

“Buliara,” Sudrey says with halting words, and it’s so serious, so… out of place, and Buliara just stops. The baby starts to whimper again, but she doesn’t move to try and stop her this time, eyes locked with Sudrey, who’s face is dark and concerned. Her mind instantly flashes to each and everyone of the things that could be wrong with this perfect little baby. In almost the exact same instant she knows that she will stick with and protect this baby through it all. She will not give up on them. If the little one is missing a leg underneath this swaddling, if there’s something else… she will stand by this baby. 

“Sudrey, what is it? What’s wrong with her?”

“Not her, Buliara. Him.”

 

Oh. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
